call_of_duty_infinite_warfarefandomcom-20200215-history
Rainbow Dash
|coat = Pale, light grayish cerulean |nicknames = Dashie, RD, Dash, Speedy, Rainbow Crash, Rainbow Wobble, Rainbow "Danger" Dash, Rainbow "Professionalism" Dash, Zapp, Captain Awesome, Dynamic Dash, Forthright Filly, Reading Rainboom, Care Mare, Rainbow Fash, Rainbows "The Best Flyer There Ever Was" Dash, Rainbows, Daring Dash, The Dashinator, Blue Begonia, Miss Dash 'Bow, Dashinator, Rainbow Flash, The Dash, Rainbow Smash, Dashie-kins, Rd (The Periodic Table of My Little Pony) |relatives = Bow Hothoof (father) Windy Whistles (mother) |cutie mark = |voice = Ashleigh Ball (English) Brittany Lauda (English, ''My Little Pony: Power Ponies) Lin Peiling (''Chinese for Taiwan, seasons 1-4, Equestria Girls) Li Yunqing (Chinese for Taiwan, seasons 5-6, Rainbow Rocks) Fan Churong (Chinese for mainland China) Wei Yimeng (Chinese for mainland China, My Little Pony The Movie) Cheng Ka Wai (Cantonese for Hong Kong) Tan Meiqiong (Cantonese for Hong Kong, DVD version) Zuzana Hykyšová (Czech) René Slováčková (Czech, demo version) Annevig Schelde Ebbe (Danish) Karina Mertens (Dutch) Katja Sirkiä (Finnish) Melanie Dambermont (European French) Marianne Verville (Canadian French, My Little Pony The Movie) Giuliana Jakobeit (German, seasons 1-3, Equestria Girls and Rainbow Rocks) Tanja Schmitz (German, season 4) Zita Gruber (Hungarian) Federica Valenti (Italian) Izumi Kitta (Japanese) Cho Hyun-jeong (Korean) Nirayu Zuhdi (Malaysian, seasons 2-5) Siri Nilsen (Norwegian) Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk (Polish) Sílvia Suzy (Brazilian Portuguese) Andressa Andreatto (Brazilian Portuguese, demo version; first line in S2E8) Raquel Marinho (Brazilian Portuguese, toy) Sandra de Castro (European Portuguese) Carina Chereji (Romanian) Raluca Botez (Romanian, Equestria Girls) Yelena Chebaturkina (Russian, seasons 1-4, Equestria Girls, and Rainbow Rocks) Lina Ivanova (Russian, season 7 onward) Tatiana Veselkina (Russian, The Movie) Aleksandra Širkić (Serbian, Minimax) Jelena Petrović (Serbian, Mini Ultra) Eva Ordeig (European Spanish) Analiz Sánchez (Latin American Spanish, TV version) Mariana Ortiz (Latin American Spanish, one quote in S1E9) Maggie Vera (Latin American Spanish, S1E3 (DVD and demo version) and promos) Frida Sandén (Swedish, demo version) Jill Wrethagen (Swedish, TV/retail version) Yulia Perenchuk (Ukrainian, seasons 1-3) Anastasia Zinovenko (Ukrainian, season 4 onwards, Equestria Girls and Rainbow Rocks) |singing voice = Tina Hänsch (German) Nabila Najwa (Indonesian, season 1) Renata Bertolas (Italian, seasons 1-3) Paola Della Pasqua (Italian, Find A Pet Song) Mônica Toniolo (Brazilian Portuguese, season 1) Andressa Andreatto (Brazilian Portuguese, season 2) Sívilia Suzy (Brazilian Portuguese, season 3) Corina Sabbas (Brazilian Portuguese, season 4) Veridiana Benassi (Brazilian Portuguese) Raquel Marinho (Brazilian Portuguese, toy) Carina Marin (Romanian, S1E11) Anca Sigmirean (Romanian, S4E7) Kristina Romanskaya (Russian, season 6) Alena Svetlakova (Russian, season 7) Ana Milenković (Serbian, Mini Ultra) Anneli Heed (Swedish)}} Rainbow Dash is a female Pegasus pony and one of the main characters in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She maintains the weather and clears the skies in Ponyville. As a huge fan of the Wonderbolts, she becomes a reservist member of the elite flying group in Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 and a full member in Newbie Dash. In Sonic Rainboom, Rarity and Princess Celestia both declare that she is the best flier in all of Equestria. Rainbow Dash has a pet tortoise named Tank, whom she chooses out of Fluttershy's offered animals in the episode May the Best Pet Win! She represents the element of loyalty. References Category:Characters Category:Equestrian